Desejo Apaixonado
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Kumpulan 10 fic dibawah 1500 kata mengenai Berwald x Tiina/femFinland.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence  
><strong>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: M

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: agak OOC, AU, pedo-hentai (Fin jauh lebih muda dari usianya), rape, genben. Don't like don't read ya ^^

Dari RP-an sama **Lee Chuin Honda Kirkland** di BBm

.

.

.

Tiina mendekati Berwald yang menjauh tiba-tiba dengan perlahan-lahan tanpa sadar bahwa ia berpakaian sangat minim. Dan pakaian itu tentu saja memancing pria manapun untuk menidurinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Berwald mengapa Berwald tiba-tiba menjauhinya seperti ia terkena virus menular.

"Apa aku membuatmu kesal?" tanya Tiina pelan dan menggengam tangan Berwald dengan erat. Tanpa sadar juga, dada Tiina menempel di salah satu lengan Berwald sehingga hasrat Berwald untuk mencumbui Tiina bangkit. Tanpa basa-basi, Berwald menggendong Tiina dan membawa Tiina ke ranjang terdekat.

Tiina gemetar, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya akan dieksekusi sebentar lagi. Ia berpikir seperti itu karena mata Berwald menunjukkan suatu tatapan yang berbeda, bukan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya melainkan tatapan yang lebih mirip tatapan bernafsu. "Aku mau diapakan? Kumohon lepaskan aku!" bentaknya dengan nada setengah ketakutan. Ia berharap dirinya tidak diapa-apakan oleh Berwald. Semoga saja tidak karena belakangan ia memiliki firasat buruk mengenai Berwald yang sering bertingkah aneh di depannya.

"Diam!" bentak Berwald kasar dan langsung membuka baju Tiina hingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menghalangi tubuh Tiina. Tiina memandangi tubuh telanjangnya sendiri dengan perasaan malu yang amat mendalam. "Malam ini kita akan bercinta," gumam Berwald sambil mengigiti lehernya hingga memerah.

"K—kau gila!"

Buru-buru Berwald melumat bibit Tiina."Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku," gumamnya patah-patah.

Wajah Tiina merah padam karena malu yang amat sangat, untuk apa Berwald tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti itu. "Aku masih perawan, Ber," ujarnya sambil menahan rasa malunya yang amat sangat. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia bisa berkata hal seperti itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang," balasnya tak mau kalah dan menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah Tiina sementara Tiina mengambil selimut untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Berwald melemparkan selimut Tiina dengan paksa dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang Tiina terpampang bebas. "Aku akan tetap bercinta denganmu, mengerti?" katanya sambil menjilat-jilat dada Tiina dan menggigit puncaknya sementara tangan lainnya memegang-megang titik vital Tiina. "Kau akan paham akan hal itu."

Tiina ketakutan setengah mati mendengar perkataan Berwald. "P—pakai kondom," ujarnya ketakutan.

Berwald berbisik pelan sekaligus lambat. "Aku ingin—menciptakan jiwa kecil di perutmu, Tiina."

"E—eh?"

"Kuulangi, aku ingin punya bayi."

"A—ah! Aku belum siap, Ber," gumamnya lemah. "Punya kondom?"

Berwald meremas-remas titik vital Tiina pelan dan cepat hingga di dalam miliknya tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar. Tiina merintih kesakitan tetapi Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli. "Akan kubuat kau siap, Tiina."

"Nggak!"

Perlahan-lahan, Berwald memundurkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan kewanitaan milik gadis itu dan menatap bahwa ada sedikit darah kecil di seprai tersebut akibat dari perbuatannya. Tanpa rasa jijik , Berwald menjilatnya dengan sesuka hatinya seolah-olah benda tersebut adalah sebuah properti pribadi.

"Kau akan siap," katanya sambil tetap menjilat-jilat kewanitaan Tiina. Tiina gemetaran dan menedang-nendang dengan kedua kakinya tetapi Berwald tetap bertahan dengan kuat .

"Jijik! Menjauh dariku!" bentak Tiina gemetar, tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis untuk melawan pria yang lebih besar darinya. Ia tidak mau berakhir dengan menyedihkan sebagai korban pemerkosaan. "Pakai kondom!"

"Nggak," jawabnya dan mencium bibir Tiina dengan ganas dan berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina dan mencari-cari dimana ia bisa menjebol pertahanan itu. "Aku nggak peduli dengan kondom. Persetan dengan itu."

Tiina mengerang lemah begitu pria itu memasuki ke dalam daerah terlarangnya, tenaga untuk melawan sama sekali sudah tidak ada. "Aku tidak mau ha—mil—."

"Aku akan tetap bercinta denganmu," jawab Berwald sudah mulai terengah-engah dan matanya mulai memandangi Tiina yang kesakitan. "Tahanlah!"

Tiina merinding merasakan ada cairan asing yang memasuki tubuhnya tetapi bukan berasal dari dirinya melainkan dari Berwald. "Hentikan! Kau nyaris saja mengeluarkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuhku!"

Berwald tidak peduli dan yang jelas ia tidak akan menghentikan hal ini. Ia menumpahkan cairan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina hingga Tiina menjerit.

"Menjauh dariku, Ber!" Tiina meronta dan memukul-mukul Berwald agar miliknya bisa segera keluar dari miliknya. "Gunakan pengaman, kumohon!"

Berwald tetap menahan miliknya ke dalam milik Tiina sambil mendesah. "Persetan dengan itu. Aku ingin memiliki bayi!"

"Aku masih empat belas tahun," Tiina berkata lagi dan terisak. Tidak hanya kewanitaannya saja yang sakit tetapi hatinya juga, ia bagaikan dihajar habis-habisan tanpa ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ia melihat kewanitaannya sendiri dan itu membuatnya semakin terisa. Ada darah yang mengalir yang berasal dari miliknya. Dengan penuh hati yang hancur, Tiina menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku masih anak-anak."

Berwald baru tersadar bahwa gadis yang ia raep baru berusia empat belas tahun. Ia terlalu terpana dengan kepolosan Tiina hingga ia lupa segalanya. Buta terhadap logikanya yang ada. Tetapi kali ini Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli sedikitpun, ia harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini sebelum terlambat. Ia membiarkan Tiina menangis meratapi miliknya yang sudah diambil oleh Berwald untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Berwald dan merebut selimut yang dipakai Tiina untuk menutupi tubuhnya lalu melemparkannya ke arah lain hingga tubuh telanjang Tiina terpampang dengan bebas. Tidak hanya itu saja, ia juga memainkan dada Tiina sesuka hatinya.

"Hiks—Ber," isak Tiina gemetar ketika dadanya disentuh oleh pria itu lagi. "Hen—hentikan. Aku malu."

"Itu baru Tiina-ku," racaunya di telinga Tiina dengan nada serak dan mengandung kepuasan tersendiri begitu mendengar desahan Tiina akibat sentuhannya . "Ya, kau milikku."

Tiina menampar Berwald sekuat tenaga dan Berwald menjauh dari Tiina untuk beberapa saat. Peduli amat Berwald akan marah kepadanya, pria itu memperkosanya habis-habisan. Memang ia cinta pada pria itu tapi Tiina sama sekali tidak siap. Orang-orang menyebut hal ini dengan sebutan bercinta, tetapi bagi Tiina ini adalah pemaksaan semata. Bukan hanya rasa sakit di kewanitaannya tetapi juga hatinya. Ia seolah-olah dipermainkan.

Ia berusaha berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengambil selimutnya dengan keadaan sakit di bagian organ intimnya dan buru-buru Tiina menutupi tubuhnya lalu menahannya erat-erat karena siapa tahu Berwald akan memaksanya untuk melepaskan selimut itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Berwald dan menatap Tiina dengan jarak satu meter darinya. "Katakan apa maumu?"

Tiina merintih pelan. "Sakit rasanya—seperti di remas-remas. Kewanitaanku—."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Berwald dingin dan mencium bibir Tiina dengan kasar. Ia akan menyeret Tiina ke altar jika gadis Finlandia tersebut sudah berusia 17 tahun. Ia sendiri baru berusia 34 tahun. Usia yang tidak terlalu tua untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis muda yang masih belum tersentuh oleh orang lain.

"Mengapa tidak mau memakai kon—," ucap Tiina dengan nada malu yang amat sangat. "Seharusnya kau melindungiku."

Tatapan mata Berwald berubah menjadi tajam. "Kau kira aku mau memakai benda pemberian si kambing itu?" tanyanya dingin dan wajah Berwald kini sudah sejajar dengan Tiina. "Tentu aku akan menjadikanmu istriku."

"Kau merenggut milikku," Tiina terisak-isak.

"Kau tidak puas?"

Tiina bergumam dan menatap Berwald dengan tatapan benci yang amat mendalam. "Itu milik berharga wanita, aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepada sembarang orang. Termasuk dirimu karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

Tiina membuatnya gila sejak Tiina berusia tiga belas tahun. Sejak ia mengasuh Tiina, ia tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan mabuk kepayang terhadap gadis Finlandia tersebut. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Tiina, asalkan Tiina berada di sisinya untuk waktu yang lama. Ia akan merasa puas dan bahagia.

"Aku cinta padamu," ucap Berwald dengan penuh ketulusan mendalam.

"Nggak!" bentak Tiina marah dan menutupi tubuhnya semakin erat. Ia tidak peduli Berwald mau berkata apapun padanya. Ia tidak boleh termakan rayuan maut sang pemangsa gadis muda seperti Berwald. Siapa tahu besok-besok ia menjadi korbannya dan ia akan merintih kesakitan seperti sekarang ini. "Aku benci padamu."

"Ayolah," Berwald berkata dan menatap Tiina lalu memegang leher Tiina dengan lembut, memberikan kecupan manis di bagian sana. Tiina gemetar dan menggelinjang, rasanya manis dan lembut. Seolah-olah membuatnya ingin tertidur lelap dan merasakan suatu kedamaian yang hanya bisa dirasakan di dalam alam mimpi saja.

Pelan ia terbaring dan mata mulai tertutup. Berwald menahan tubuh Tiina hingga gadis itu terbenam di dadanya. Ia tahu, ini saatnya untuk menghentikan aksinya sebelum semakin parah. Tangan besar Berwald mengelus-elus kepala Tiina dan memberi kecupan singkat di kening gadis itu serta ia tersenyum kecil melihat Tiina tertidur seperti anak kecil yang ingin dimanja.

Tiina aman berada di dalam gendongan Berwald dan memindahkan Tiina ke tempat tidurnya untuk malam ini.

"_Jag alskar dig_, Tiina," ucapnya dan mencium bibir Tiina.

—00—

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Tiina baru saja membuka matanya dan ia sudah berada di dalam suatu kamar, kamar yang bukan miliknya melainkan milik orang lain. Dan di sampingnya ada seorang pria tinggi besar dengan wajah menakutkan. Belum sempat Tiina berkata apa-apa, pria itu sudah mengangkat tubuh Tiina dan menggendongnya—membawa Tiina ke suatu tempat.

"Mengapa aku telanjang?" tanya Tiina polos, ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Berwald semalam. Ia berpikir bahwa kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi semata.

"Kau akan ingat nanti," jawabnya tenang.

Tiina memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dan menahan sakit di bagian kewanitaannya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu," Berwald menjawab sekali lagi dan menatap tubuh Tiina dari atas ke bawah. Semalam mereka berhubungan tanpa pengaman dan bisa saja Tiina mengandung anaknya walaupun itu agak setengah tidak mungkin di dalam pikiran Berwald karena Tiina masih berusia empat belas tahun. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli, jika hal itu terjadi, ia dan Tiina akan membesarkannya bersama-sama dan membentuk sebuah keluarga.

Ia tidak peduli dengan wanita lain. Di otaknya sejak dahulu kala hanya ada Tiina seorang.

Beberapa tahun lagi, Tiina akan beranjak dewasa dan kecantikan gadis itu akan semakin mekar. Semakin mekar gadis itu, ia semakin mencintainya dan sekarang ini saja ia sudah berkembang jauh lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Kelak Tiina akan menjadi semakin menawan lagi.

"Kau akan tahu," kata Berwald sayup-sayup dan menaruh Tiina di tempat tidur lalu meninggalkan Tiina di sana dengan segenap pikirannya.

.

.

.

Di luar, ia menemukan satu kotak kondom yang masih disegel. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia pernah membeli benda semacam itu. Berwald mengambilnya dan meremukkan benda tersebut dan melemparkannya ke luar.

_Tenang saja, Tiina. Akan kubuat kau cinta mati padaku._

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam hari biasanya merupakan malam yang membosankan bagi Berwald. Tidak ada yang menemani dan ia berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor.

Tetapi sejak enam bulan lalu, semua menjadi berbeda sejak gadis Finlandia kecil yang menjadi incarannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini rela menyerahkan diri kepada Berwald. Tentu saja disambut oleh Berwald dengan senang hati.

"Ahh—om, hentikan! Jangan lagi, _moi_!" Tiina mengerang, menjerit antara berusaha menolak dirinya dan menikmati permainan cinta yang dilancarkan oleh Berwald. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia bercinta dengan Berwald, tetap saja ia merasa seperti pertama kalinya.

Pria _stoic _itu tidak mendengarkan apa kata sang partner dan terus melakukan aksinya hingga ia mencapai titik klimaks. Gadis kecilnya sekarang siap sedia untuknya—siap untuk melayani kebutuhan biologisnya yang sudah lama tidak tersalurkan karena cinta matinya terhadap Tiina.

"T'na, s'but namaku!" perintahnya dingin dan mencium bibir Tiina. "L'kukan!"

.

.

.

**Mitt Oskyldiga Partner [My Innocent Partner]**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Sve x femFin_

_Warning: content of smut, AU, erotica, don't like don't read._

.

.

.

**Berwald POV**

Hidup tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi bujangan berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun—apalagi jika belum mendapatkan seorang kekasih, bahkan yang paling parah adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Keadaan itu sangat menggambarkan diriku. Aku Berwald Oxenstierna, direktur dari perusahaan furnitur terbesar di Swedia dan usiaku sudah hampir kepala empat. Di masa mudaku, aku adalah seorang _gay_ dan tidak ada wanita yang berhasil memikat hatiku. Efeknya terasa hingga saat ini, dimana teman-temanku sudah berkeluarga sedangkan aku hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaanku tanpa ada seseorang yang menungguku pulang.

Tetapi sepertinya itu akan menjadi cerita lama. Mengapa demikian? Karena lima tahun belakangan ini aku mengajak seorang gadis Finlandia yang masih belasan tahun untuk tinggal bersamaku dan mengurus diriku. Gadis itu bernama Tiina Vainamoinen dan masih berusia tiga belas tahun pada waktu itu. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya sejak lahir dan ayahnya baru saja meninggal. Karena aku merasa kasihan, kubiarkan dia tinggal denganku.

Keputusan yang setengah keliru karena ternyata aku jatuh cinta pada Tiina dan mabuk kepayang karenya. Berbagai cara telah kutempuh untuk mendapatkan dirinya tetapi gagal. Bukan karena ia menolakku tetapi Tiina sama sekali tidak peka.

Seperti misalnya ketika aku sengaja membiarkan mulutku kotor agar Tiina mau membersihkan kotoran itu dengan tangan atau bibirnya.

"_Ada kotoran di dekat bibir om Berwald!" Tiina mengingatkan dan menunjuk di mana arah kotoran tersebut berada. "Cepat om bersihkan atau nanti akan tumbuh bisul!"_

Enam bulan yang lalu, Tiina mabuk akibat wine pemberianku dan ia tertidur di kamarku dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Aku, yang sudah dibutakan karena nafsu—akhirnya meraup tubuh belia Tiina secara diam-diam. Merasakan halus kulitnya dan memberikan _kiss mark_ di beberapa bagian tubuhnya—yang terpenting adalah daerah pribadi Tiina dan aku tidak sabar untuk segera mendobraknya. Dengan begitu, Tiina bisa menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.

Sudah bisa diduga, begitu Tiina terbangun ia mendapati ada kolam darah di sepanjang seprainya dan ia telanjang. Tiina tidak menangis, melainkan kaget dan wajahnya merah padam.

"_Apa yang om lakukan padaku?" tanya Tiina malu-malu dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sementara Berwald berada di sebelahnya dengan keadaan telanjang. _

"_H'nya m'ngambil perawanmu," jawab Berwald cuek. "Kau m'likku."_

Karena kejadian itu, Tiina akhirnya mengaku bahwa diam-diam ia mencintaiku sejak lama tetapi ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Barangkali ia takut jika perasaannya tidak berbalas.

Aku sendiri belum pernah mengatakan cinta kepada Tiina dan tidak berani mengatakannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami mulai sering bercinta di tempat sepi. Kami pernah melakukannya di sofa, kamar mandi, tempat karaoke, semak-semak mawar, hotel cinta yang terletak di pinggiran kota dan masih banyak tempat lainnya. Aku tidak pernah menggunaan kondom dan Tiina sendiri tidak menggunakan pelindung apapun karena aku tahu kapan masa suburnya sehingga aku tidak perlu kuatir mengenai kehamilan. Ah, tetapi terkadang aku ingin memiliki anak sehingga kadang-kadang aku mengabaikan hal itu.

Aku juga memiliki _fetish_ tertentu yaitu lingerie dan menyuruh Tiina tidak mengenakan celana dalam ketika pergi ke restoran. Sesampainya di restoran, aku menyuruh Tiina membuka pahanya lebar-lebar agar aku bisa melihat miliknya yang begitu imut dan manis.

Tiina menahan rasa malunya setiap aku meyuruhnya seperti itu tetapi itu kulakukan untuk membangkitkan gairahku. Terbukti setiap pulang dari restoran kami selalu bercinta.

Aku bukan pria mesum, tentu saja. Banyak yang mengira bahwa aku adalah pria impoten karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanku terhadap wanita secara gamblang.

Tentu saja aku masih normal dan sekarang aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku terhadap Tiina. Tiina membuatku nafsuan dan gila. Dari sekian banyak wanita, hanya Tiina yang mampu membangkitkan gairahku yang padam setelah sekian lama.

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Tiina benar-benar menginginkanku atau tidak. Setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadanya, cinta bisa berubah menjadi benci.

Ingin kutanyakan tetapi aku takut. Takut jika jawaban yang didapat tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

.

.

.

"Om terlihat sedih sekali?" tanya Tiina lembut dan membelai pipi Berwald. "Biasanya om paling semangat dalam melakukannya, tetapi kali ini om tampak malas-malasan."

Berwald tidak menjawabnya dan berkutat dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin mengatakan cinta pada Tiina tetapi di sisi lain ia takut dengan penolakan. Pikiran itu menghantuinya belakangan ini –

"Om?"

—melihat wajah Tiina yang polos membuatnya mabuk di dalam cinta. Tiina adalah sekuntum bunga lili yang mekar di dalam hati Berwald.

"J'ngan p'nggil aku om m'lai s'karang," ia berkata pada akhirnya. "P'nggil aku B'rwald."

Tiina sedikit tercengang tetapi dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, Berwald."

Senyuman Tiina memang manis, Berwald membatin dan mencubit pipi Tiina pelan. Tiina meringis kesakitan dan memberikan tatapan kesal pada Berwald. "Dasar om-om kesepian," gerutu Tiina.

Ia memang sudah kesepian sejak masa mudanya, tetapi kehilangan Tiina akan jauh lebih kesepian lagi.

"Aku c'nta p'damu, T'na," gumam Berwald dan memeluk Tiina erat. Tidak ada nafsu yang menguasainya, hanya perasaan kasih sayang.

"Akhirnya Berwald mengatakan itu juga, _moi_. Aku sudah lama menunggu kata-kata itu," jawab Tiina dengan wajah gembira yang tidak pernah Berwald lihat sebelumnya. "Aku ingin terus bersamamu."

_Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kubagi dengan siapapun juga. Hanya aku dan Tiina. Setelah sekian lama, hatiku dipenuhi dengan gadis kecil bernama Tiina Vainamoinen. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan dia kepadaku.  
><em>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Sesuai janjiku, aku membuat judul baru dari Novela Erotica. Desejo Apaixonado yang berarti keinginan untuk bergairah XD. Kalau sudah 10 chapter lagi, maka akan kupindah ke fic PWP lainnya. Tapi ini khusus untuk fic dibawah 1500 words XD Yang diatas 1500 words akan digabung ke fic Tuberose (PWP satunya).


End file.
